Nothing to Lose
by Insane-Psychotic-Evil
Summary: One-shot.Songfic. Need more friends with wings, all the angels i know put concrete in my veins.


:Nothing to lose:

_Need more friends with wings, _

_all the angels I know pour concrete in my veins._

Kagome looked over her shoulder.

He's been haunting her. Since she couldn't go back, she saw him. Everywhere. She zipped up her black hoodie and walked into an alleyway.

_I'd always walk home alone, _

_So I became lifeless, just like my telephone_.

She came out by a fence leading to her backyard. She looked longingly at the room where her room was. She hasn't been there for two months. From time to time, she would sneak into the well house and just sit. Praying somehow the well would magically open.

_Just nothing to lose, when noone knows your name._

_Just nothing to gain, but the days don't seem to change._

She hopped the fence and looked in the window as Sota and Grandpa argued hopelessly over some of his videogames. She sighed and walked past them. It hurt to much.

_Never played truth or dare, _

_I'd have to check my mirror to see if im still here._

She slowly approached the well house and slid open the doors. She saw the well, uncovered, with the orchids she placed on the ledge last visit. Her family obviously didn't come here.

_My parents had no clue, _

_that I would eat my lunches alone in the bathroom._

She ran her slender fingers across the ledge. The last time she had been there. It was as clear as if it happened yesterday. 'I told him I hated him, that he was a stupid arrogant jerk. I left. He never came to get me. Maybe he went to hell with Kikyo.' she thought sadly as a lone tear made it's way across her pale cheek.

_Just nothing to lose, when noone knows your name, just nothing to gain, but the days don't seem to change_.

She let her legs buckle and she slid down the side of the well and cried. It had been a long time.

_Just nothing to lose, my notebook will explain,_

_just nothing to gain, and I can't fight the pain._

Kagome hid her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. Her black jeans were torn. She had been living alone on the streets for 6 months. She had barely enough money to feed herself. How she longed for her old life back. 'InuYasha.'

_Teachers said it's just a phase,_

_when I grow up my children will probably do the same._

Memories came flooding back into her mind.

_**She watched InuYasha as he stared back at her from his perch.**_

"_**What you looking at, wench?" he said dryly.**_

"_**You" she said cheerfully. Rain started to pour down viciously.**_

"_**Come on, you'll catch cold." InuYasha jumped down, then pulled her up with him to his branch. He slowly placed his haori on her back and she smiled before cuddling into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.**_

The memory caused her to tear more forcefully, wanting the memory to go away. Wanting everything since then to go away. Normal seemed impossible to her in her state. She can't see InuYasha and her friends now, and probably never will.

_Kids just love to tease,_

_who'd know it'd put me under-ground at seventeen._

Kagome grabbed the lotus flowers she found on her way here and was about to place them on the ledge, before she paused and looked down the well. She looked back at the colorful flowers and threw them down the black pit.

_Just nothing to lose, when noone knows your name, _

_just nothing to gain, but the days don't seem to change._

'Maybe someone will live here years in the future and fall in here.' she looked down the well once again. "I hope they don't make a mistake like I did." she murmered to herself.

_Just nothing to lose, my notebook will explain, _

_just nothing to gain, and I can't fight the pain._

Kagome walked out of the well house and slid the door closed, fighting the urge to look back and jump in the well, to climb out and hug InuYasha and tell him she loves him, then run up to Shippo and hug him tight while he squealed and told her how he missed her.

_Just nothing to lose, when noone knows your name, _

_just nothing to gain, but the days don't seem to change._

Kagome walked back into the night. She would never see them again. Never. Not her family, her friends, or her beloved InuYasha. He didn't even know she loved him. 'He never will.' she thought bitterly.

_Just nothing to lose, when noone knows your name,_

_Just nothing to gain, and the days don't seem to change._

She walked into the street and walked in a random direction, not knowing where to go next. She would just wander, hoping to find a suitible shelter, then to find an odd job, scraping up money for food. Until then, she would walk in the dark world her mind created, to separate her from the thoughts that hurt most.

_Just nothing to lose, when noone knows your name,_

In the world she knew, she would never realize that InuYasha sat by the well, waiting for his love to return to him. As she found a bench to sleep on, he picked up some lotus flowers and wondered why she never came back.

_Just nothing to gain, and I just died today._


End file.
